Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Blue Exorcist and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2018-2019). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2025. It is also rated T. Overview In the vast regions of the universe, there were two unknown gods: one of light, and one of darkness. They've battled for a millennium over six cosmic stones called the "Chaos Stones", each holding a unique power that can affect everything. Their current battle has scattered the stones across different locations on a planet called Earth. As the god of darkness gathers an army of evil, the goddess of light summons heroes from eight different worlds to find the gems and protect all life before the evil god uses them to destroy everything. With all nine worlds at stake, a gang of young heroes are put to the ultimate test as they find the gems, battle four evil factions, learn about Earth's culture, and forge a bond that is so deep like family! Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Order *Pegasus Kouga *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Sorey *Natsu Dragneel *Monkey D. Luffy *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rin Okumura *Nagisa Shiota White Knights *Aquila Yuna *Hinata Hyuga *Rose *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Orihime Inoue *Shiemi Moriyama *Kaede Kayano *Lionet Souma *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno The Alliance *Kido Saori / Athena *1st Division ** *2nd Division ** *3rd Division ** *4th Division ** *5th Division ** *Science Division ** *Medical Division ** Allies *Elysium *Celestial Spirits ** *Sarutobi Clan ** Antagonists *Nightmare *The Coalition ** Other Characters * Locations Terminology Cosmo: Weapons/Vehicles * Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several OC humans, aliens and gods. Tiers Primordial Tiers: Planet to Multi-Universe level God Tiers: Planet to Universe level Top Tiers: Country to Moon level High Tiers: Large Mountain to likely Large Island level+ Mid-High Tiers: Small City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to likely Large Town level Mid Tiers: Wall to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Street level Movies Main Article: Holy World War The Movie: The Legend of Excalibur Main Article 2: Holy World War The Movie: Dragon Wars Main Article 3: Holy World War: Wrath of the Titans Spin-offs Main Article: Holy World War: Tales of Asteria OVAs Main Article: Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors. Troy Baker (a former Funimation voice actor since 2012) will make his return for the second time in anime after Assassin's Journey. Also, video game voice actors like Gideon Emery and TC Carson, will also be in anime for the first time by joining Studiopolis. Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Rin Okumura *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Josh Grelle - Pegasus Kouga *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Robbie Daymond - Sorey *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma, Alisha Diphda *Andrew Love - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki / Akainu *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden, Sai *Brian Beacock - Renzo Shima *Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper, Juvia Lockser *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Caitlin Glass - Rose *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia, Kumi *Christine Marie Cabanos - Shiemi Moriyama *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Crispin Freeman - Future Rogue Cheney, Itachi Uchiha *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna, Velvet Crowe *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida *Doug Erholtz - Vangis *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Eric Vale - Sanji *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Erika Harlacher - Cosmo *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily *Gideon Emery - Commander Troy Redfield *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid, Brook, Beelzebub *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukio Okumura *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kira Buckland - Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Kristi Kang - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Hebert - Ryuji "Bon" Suguro, Sosuke Aizen *Kyle McCarley - Venus *Laura Bailey - Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Luci Christian - Nami *Marc Diraison - Genos Arclight *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michael McConnohie - Nightmare *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mona Marshall - Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura, Fionna *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky, Heldalf, Hades *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma, Hiroto Maehara *Sonny Strait - Usopp, Koro-sensei *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Kuro, Aria *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Staley - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Happy *Todd Haberkorn - Sagittarius Seiya, Obito Uchiha *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Gorr *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Sarutobi *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Alex Hirsch - Racer / Sawyer, Crow *Amber Connor - Laphicet / Maotelus *Austin Tindle - Reba, Lunarre *Ben Diskin - Atakk *Ben Lepley - Takuya Muramatsu *Bob Carter - Taurus Harbinger, Odin *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa, Hidan *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brianna Knickerbocker - Gemi *Brina Palencia - Artemis, Young Roronoa Zoro *Bryce Papenbrook - Romeo Conbolt, Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Selene, Meredy, Ritsu *Caitlin Glass - Nefeltari Vivi, Madison Harper, Ceuta *Cam Clarke - Bebop *Cassandra Lee Morris - Nee, Hinata Okano *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Chris Hackney - Kotaro Takebayashi *Chris Jai Alex - Ben Briggs *Chris Niosi - Titan, Dezel (Flashbacks) *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher R. Sabat - Zeus, Chiron, Fenrir *Cindy Robinson - Sumire Hara, Cosmos *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Moonstone *Cris George - Blackheart *Cristina Vee - Rossweisse, Matatabi *Dameon Clarke - Leo Mycenae *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Darin De Paul - Gen Sarutobi, Horologium *Darrel Guilbeau - Amaimon *Dave Boat - Thor *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu, Admiral Borsalino / Kizaru *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *David Wald - Geki *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Eric Vale - Loke / Leo, Seta *Erin Fitzgerald - Kamika *Felecia Angelle - Shunrei *Fred Tatasciore - Taurus, Hephaestus, Kakuzu, Rocksteady *Grant George - Ryunosuke Chiba *J. Michael Tatum - Salem *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami, Freya *Jarrod Greene - Cobra / Erik *Jason Douglas - Admiral Kuzan / Aokiji, Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jeannie Tirado - Frostbite *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura, Hermes *John Burgmeier - Loki *John DiMaggio - Jimbei, Hercules, Son Goku, Isobu *John Swasey - Almas, Crocodile *Johnny Yong Bosch - Sasori, Yagura, Hollow Ichigo *Julie Ann Taylor - Young Ryuji Suguro *Justin Briner - Aries Kiki *Justin Cook - Zeta *Kara Edwards - Athena *Karen Strassman - Momo Hinamori *Kari Wahlgren - Virgo, Fuu *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra, Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Sylph *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio, Vex, Coyote Starrk *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigaki *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Era, Tier Harribel *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang - Tadaomi Karasuma *Liam O'Brien - Efreet, Speed Demon *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel *Marianne Miller - Young Gray Fullbuster *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei, Aphrodite *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Kokuo *Matthew Mercer - Gyuki, Coleus, Pain, Deathshot *Max Mittelman - Taiga Okajima *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius, Rangiku Matsumoto *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina *Micah Solusod - Midnight / Macbeth *Michael McConnohie - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitora Gilga, Utakata *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Mona Marshall - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial - Pallas, Mirajane Strauss, Plue *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia, Megu Kataoka *Natalie Hoover - Hinano Kurahashi *Nika Futterman - Undine *Ogie Banks - Taisei Yoshida *Patrick Seitz - Laxus Dreyar, Saberio, Han, Hades *Paul St. Peter - Xandes *Quinton Flynn - Kon *Rachel Robinson - Hera, Maltran, Medusa *Ray Chase - Cancer *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe *Richard Epcar - Poseidon, Hordy Jones, Gnome *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes, Taka *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius, Mephisto Pheles, Masayaoshi "Justice" Kimura, Roushi *Samuel Vincent - Uosuke *Stephanie Nadolny - Young Pegasus Kouga *Stephanie Sheh - Aries, Female Pain, Young Yukio Okumura *Steven Blum - Tetra, Zabuza Momochi, Chomei, Fire Wave, Boomerang *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Tara Platt - Kirara Hazama *Tia Ballard - Raki *Todd Haberkorn - E.N.D., Saiken *Tony Oliver - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Phoenix Ikki, Sauk, Dominate, Neppa, Berial *Troy Baker - Yamato, Capricorn, Ryoma Terasaka, Apollo, Kama *Vic Mignogna - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihoin, Shura Kirigakure, Yugito Nii, Young Rin Okumura *Whitney Rodgers - Aguri Yukimura (Flashbacks) Additional Voices *Laura Bailey Trivia * Category:Holy World War Series